


If I Love You, You Die

by writingramblr



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator Genisys (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, I'm Sorry, Introspection, Spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, obviously, so many feels for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Connor has lived the original timeline many times it seems, until one day, Skynet throws a wrench in the works, and resets it all, by attempting to kill her sooner.<br/>When Kyle Reese shows up, she'd been expecting and planning for him.<br/>She'd thrown up walls around her heart.<br/>She knew what would happen if she let herself fall.<br/>But what she doesn't know is that the future is not set, and anything can, and will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Love You, You Die

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot put into words the feels for these two i have had, since the original movie first met my eyes, and all i wanted was a happy ending for them.  
> they kind of get one, but i just wanted to put a little bit of fic for them in this place, since no one else has yet.  
> *frown*  
> and though Kyle's only traveled in time once before, I'd like to think, retroactively that somewhere deep down both of them have memories of their past time loops.  
> however, in none of them did Sarah ever travel, so while she thinks she can't love Kyle, or he'll die, she has no idea what time travel is like.  
> if that makes sense.  
> and yes the title is a play on what she tells him.

“What does it feel like?”

They’re in the middle of the machine, as it comes to life, and Kyle looks over at her, fighting the urge to stare too long at any one spot of bare skin.

She refused his hand when he first offered it to her, only to help her, not to tell her she couldn’t do anything.

She’s extremely stubborn, and used to getting her way.

John never told him about that.

But he almost thinks it makes him love her more.

She let him give the whole little pathetic speech about how he basically fell for her, without even having met her yet.

So there’s that.

But now?

Seconds before their atoms will be ripped apart and thrown back together in a different place in time, and she wants to know what it feels like.

He can feel something like electricity between them, and maybe it’s just the power of the whole city’s grid being sucked into the room and driving the machine, but maybe it’s not.

Her body is now only a few inches away.

“It hurts. It’s not fun.”

She meets his gaze, and for the first time since he met her, there’s a hint of fear in those blue eyes.

He wants her to take his hand. He’s begging her with his heart in his throat.

There’s a roar of sound as the machine begins to lift them off their feet, and he throws caution away, and puts his arms around her.

Let her hit him for it later.

She screams in agony after only a few seconds, and he tries to remain silent and strong for her.

She lets her head fall against his shoulder, and goes limp in his grasp.

White light and energy obscure his sight, but he can still feel her in his arms.

That’s all that matters now.

She’s still alive, and she’s with him.

As long as he’s alive too, she will be safe.

***

 


End file.
